Moments
by Crystabel.Shalott
Summary: Set in the same universe as 'A Promise to Keep', a collection of moments from the lives of Sybil Crawley and Tom Branson after their reunion in Ireland. New chapter - It's Christmas. The Bransons, not yet married, celebrate at Downton. Sybil spends the night in Tom's room which is an occasion to talk, cuddle, and keep up with their annual Christmas tradition.


_A/N: For **Sara **who requested Sybil/Tom fluff for her Christmas drabble.  
><em>

_Thank you **The Yankee Countess **for checking this out and give me your opinion. Some minor additions have been made afterwards so all the mistakes are mine._

_RATING: M_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmas 1945, Downton Abbey<em>**

His room was in the shadows, the only source of light being the lamp placed on the bedside table. Tom was sitting in bed, his back leaning against the headboard and the covers pulled up only to his waist, reading a book with a look of deep concentration painted across his face.

Sybil was aware that it would have been better to sneak directly into his room, closing the door right behind her once she had gotten in, instead of just standing on the door-frame in her pajamas, her hair set free and falling down her shoulders in a mass of indomitable and gentle curls. Someone could have caught the sight of her, and there were no excuses in the world that could have been used to justify her presence there that would have explained why she was standing there in such an undressed state.

Her parents would have died from shock. It didn't matter that Tom was her fiancé and soon they would have been married. Nor did it matter that it most certainly wasn't the first time they had shared a bed. They might have turned a blind eye on it, having their suppositions but not saying them out loud pretending that it was impossible that their daughter had shared a bad with a man before matrimony, but hell would have broke loose if they had actually seen some proof. And having hells break loose was the last thing Sybil wanted because things were hard enough; there was really no need to add iron to the fire.

And yet she couldn't help herself. She wanted just to look at Tom for a moment, rejoicing at the sight of him, and feel the love, a love that each day was getting even more intense if that was possible.

It was something that she had been doing for a while now, just looking at him, as a reminder that he really was there beside her, that everything that happened had finally come to an end and that, as planned, they were starting their life together.

Tom's presence wasn't something that she would have ever taken for granted, not after everything that had happened to them. Not when a single action done differently, could have led to a future without them.

She smiled, turning around and finally closing the door as quietly as possible.

"Interesting reading?" she asked, her voice nothing more than a whisper in order to catch his attention.

The sound of her voice caused Tom drop his book and turn his head abruptly, looking at her surprised.

"You came," he said, a smile creeping up his face.

He had to admit it, he hadn't been so sure that she would have actually come to his room. Not because he doubted her, that would have never happened, but because of the circumstances. Sneaking around like a thief in the night, crossing the corridors with no plausible excuse, and the very high chance of someone seeing her, not only now but also in the morning. Suppose they both slept in late, forgetting to wake up early so Sybil could return to her room unseen? Suppose somebody opened the door and found her with him, sleeping in the same bed? Not to mention the fact that the both of them might be seen naked, that would leave very little to one's imagination about what was going on.

Was it worth the risk? Yes and no.

Yes, because he hated being apart from her, it reminded him of the past; those long and unending months when both their futures had been uncertain, when he didn't have any information about her. Was she safe? How was she doing? How was she handling the doubt, the lies, the accusations? Would they see each other again?

No because, he was sure, everyone was already walking on thin ice around the two of them. The relationship, though it was better to call it mere acquaintance, with the Crawleys was already fragile. Sure, they hadn't talked much; everyone had been too busy to finish with the preparations and with the Christmas ball to ask questions about them, to actually have a reaction to their arrival that afternoon, to respond to the sentence, "_Tom and I are going to marry."_ It would have been hard, that was easy to guess; Lady Mary's disapproving glances made it more than clear that he was starting from a position of disadvantage. The one time, before Sybil had left for Ireland, that she came back without him, her never mentioning his name, her going to look for him and the weeks before Christmas, that they had spent together back in Ireland.

Questions and answers, no need to add accusations to the pile.

Well, now that he thought about it, accusations would have come anyway. At least they would have been spared accusations and indignation about him and Sybil having shared intimacy. No matter how things turned out, he very much doubted that they would have listened to an explanation. Instead, they would have started talking about 'seduction' or taking advantage. Not that he had ever taken advantage of Sybil; everything that happened (regarding their relationship) only happened because both he and Sybil felt comfortable with it.

No seduction, just love.

"Why? Did you think otherwise?" Sybil answered teasingly.

"For a moment."

"Heavens! I thought you gave me more credit." She tilted her head to the side, smiling cheekily at him. "You should know, Tom Branson, that when I make a promise, I usually keep it. Always, no matter what."

"Aye, that I know."

"Especially the ones that involve _us,_" she added, lingering emphatically on the "us". "What?"

"Come to bed, my darling. There's no need for you to stand there the whole night."

"Well...if you insist," she answered, smiling at him and starting to make her way to the other side of the bed. She dropped her dressing gown on the floor, uncaring that it would have remained there - unfolded - till the following morning when she would have picked it up before exiting the room and going back to hers.

Tom set aside his book, putting it on the bed side table, and as his eyes followed Sybil's short journey to the bed. He turned to one side and stretched out his arms, pulling back the bed duvets and waiting for her to sneak under them. Pulling back the covers for her was part of their routine; neither of them could have said when exactly it happened for the first time—probably right at the beginning, that one time Sybil had to do a four to midnight shift and had come back to Mr. Brandbridge's and was completely exhausted. Upon reaching the covers, the only thing she wanted to do was lay herself on the bed and sleep, so out of kindness, Tom pulled back the duvets and covered her before laying beside him, her body close to his in the small bed. The bed in the guest room they had given him that afternoon, and even the bed they had in Ireland, was a double bed; but that didn't change Tom's habit to push the covers aside for her. He didn't mind, not in the least, and it was one last act of kindness before they went to bed. A nice way to end the day.

"Thank you," said Sybil, as she lay down beside him, snuggling close so that her head was resting on his chest, her body close to his, and his arm around her waist, holding her tight. She reached out, taking his hand in hers and entwining their fingers.

"You're welcome, milady."

"Sybil Crawley," she corrected him, joking. For some reason, that even she couldn't have explained, when she was at Downton she felt it more than necessary to remind herself that she had turned her back to this kind of life. That, despite loving her family, she would have not pretended to be someone she wasn't. Not that Tom calling her "milady" for a joke changed anything.

"You're welcome, Sybil Crawley," he repeated.

"Much better. It will be best when it becomes 'Sybil Branson'. It's not far away, though I have to admit that I'm done with waiting."

"It's something we practiced a lot, waiting I mean."

Sybil chuckled.

"Will it be hard?" Tom said all of a sudden, abruptly changing the subject of conversation.

"With my family?"

He nodded.

"I don't think they care. No, wait! They'll make a fuss. You don't know this yet, but we are all very good at making fusses. But I will stick to my decisions, and there is nothing that can make me change my mind about this, about us, about you; especially about you, Tom," she explained, before reaching out for him and giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm sure they will try to make me see reason, just wait and see. You know what? It will be as if the last years never existed, as if I never walked away in order to live my own life. As if I wasn't any good in looking after myself."

She let out a long breath before resuming her speech.

"Papa did all but throw me out of the house when I told him that I had found a job as a teacher. Well... forget that, he'll act as if it never happened; as if he cares about my life."

"He cares for you, and he loves you," Tom blurted out.

"No, he doesn't. You weren't here when it all happened."

"But I was here when we arrived today. And trust me on this Sybil, the way your father looked... It was undeniable that he loves you, and that he is proud of you. What ever happened before, whatever was said before isn't really a mirror for the truth."

"Tom..." she tried to stop him, not wanting to hear what was about to come next.

She was tired of holding a grudge against her father. Tired to still be affected by what was said so many years ago. But she wasn't ready to let it all go, there was still a tiny part of her that was angered because of him and she didn't want to get rid of that anger. What if forgiving would have been all for nothing? What if Robert really stopped caring for her when he had discovered that his youngest daughter had her own plans regarding her future? What if she forgave him only to find silence in return?

She couldn't have borne it.

What if she would have ended up desperate to have his approval only to get nothing in return?

As long as there was that part of her that didn't like him, it was easier. An eye for an eye. She could have told herself that she didn't care what he thought of her.

"You should mend all the cracks in your relationship. Talk about everything that happened, try to come to a conclusion."

"I don't know if I am ready. Besides, things can't go back as how they were before."

"No. But you can start again, make things easier for the both of you. I don't know how much the two of you are holding back from fixing things for real grudge and hate and not for stubbornness. You didn't see yourself waltz into Downton with one of the brightest smiles on your face, this is not your place but it's your family. And you love them all equally. When you went to say hello to your father, you held back. It was like you wanted to greet him but held back because of how he might have reacted, but he was holding back too," he paused a moment. "Sorry, it's none of my business"

They both stayed silent for some time, before Sybil whispered, "No, you are right. For such a long time I've pushed the thought of my relationship with my father, with all my family, to the back of my mind. I've tried not to think about it but I can't do it anymore. I want to mend fences, I really do. But I'm afraid, Tom. I…" her voice broke down and a sob escaped her throat.

"Shh. It's all right, my darling, don't cry."

"I just don't want to get hurt again!

"You won't get hurt. You told me that, before leaving for Ireland, you managed to ease things with Mary."

Sybil nodded. "She wrote me a letter, and before that I didn't push her away when she offered help."

"See? That's a first step."

"But what if she changes her mind? She said that she will support me, that after the last time she'll stand by my side even if it means going against papa. But that's what she said last time and, when the time had come, she just sat there."

Tom gently brushed away the tears that had gathered in her eyes and that had started to fall down.

"She'll keep her word. She wants you to be happy and I'm sure that she will support you, just like Edith will. You've said that it was easier with Edith?"

"Yes. Mary, she will support us."

"What?"

"Us, she'll stand by our side. Or that's what she said, even if she doesn't know you."

"She did look at me a little reticent."

"That's because she doesn't know you, and she wants me to be happy. I don't know if it means something."

"You find it really hard to trust them, don't you? And yet you managed to trust me on an equally serious matter."

"I don't know, Tom... I want to trust Mary, but what happened before stops me. Story of my life."

"And yet you managed to leap when it came down to me, despite the fact that you only knew that I once told you I was a liar. If you managed to trust me, you can do it with them."

"It's always difficult. It was difficult with you too."

"But you managed, you can do it again."

"I know and I'll try."

"I'm by your side, you know that."

"Yes and I'm grateful for it."

Tom gently stroked Sybil's back, and kissed her forehead. Neither of them spoke, nor moved. Instead they simply held each other, enjoying the intimacy of the moment, enjoying each other's presence. It was Tom who broke the silence first, not with any words but just by sighing.

"What?"

"I love you, so very much," he admitted.

Sybil smiled; she would never get tired of hearing those words.

"I love you too, Tom. As much as I love mathematics."

A chuckle resonated in Tom's throat, and Sybil couldn't help but giggle herself.

"Is it now?"

"You should feel honored, I love mathematics very much. Out of scale, if you're interested."

"I am honored, and I have great pride in your love. My darling?"

"What is it?"

"I promise to devote every waking minute to your happiness."

"You already do. You make me happy, Tom…and I'm glad that we have found each other again. I'm glad I bet on you, on us," she paused a moment "Do you remember our first Christmas?"

"Aye, how could I not?"

That night, all those years ago, they had kissed for the first time and made love. Neither Sybil nor Tom would have ever called it otherwise. Perhaps they had been driven by nothing else but lust, perhaps they hadn't been in love already and were just attracted to each other, but it had never been just sex. Even back then when, for certain, their feelings for each other hadn't been as deep as they had been afterwards or now, it was still love making.

"I guess it's our thing."

Sybil freed herself from Tom's embrace and sat upright before straddling him. Her hair falling down like a curtain, Tom brushed it behind her ears so that it wasn't covering her face anymore.

She stroked his cheek with her hand, starting from his temple and then running along the lines of his features, his cheekbones, his nose, his lips.

Sybil leaned down and brushed his lips with hers, lingering only a moment (much to Tom's displeasure) before whispering into his ear, "_Merry Christmas, Tom Branson_," to which he answered "_Merry Christmas, Sybil Crawley." _

She peppered a trail of soft kisses along his neck (paying particular attention as she reached his pulse point, licking and nibbling at it, having Tom groan for pleasure) and jaw line before finally reaching his mouth again and pressing her lips firmly against his. One, two, three times she brushed his lips before actually slightly sticking her tongue out using it to lick his lower lip and darting it out asking for access to his mouth, access that he gave her gladly.

Their tongues met, running along each other, before exploring the already familiar spaces of their mouths, letting the kiss deepen and grow even more passionate and heated. By the time they parted both Sybil and Tom were out of their breaths but, as Tom leaned in closer, ready to capture her mouth with his again, Sybil tilted her head backwards and moved it slightly down capturing his lower lip between hers and starting to suck at it. Tom moaned, just as she did, the pleasure running through his veins even quicker. He would have never gotten tired of this. He would have never gotten tired to kiss Sybil, to be kissed by her and to make love with her. Just like the first time, no matter that years had passed: the feeling was always the same.

He moved his hands, that until that moment had been firmly placed on her hips, under her pajama shirt, caressing each inch of her naked and soft skin before finally reaching her breasts and cupping them, his thumbs flickering over her already hardened nipples.

"Wait!" whispered Sybil, abruptly distancing herself from him and his touch.

Tom stopped, alarmed. He took his hands away and, for a moment, tried to forget about his own arousal and focus on what Sybil had just told him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of worry.

"No!" she all but screamed before starting to laugh "I just need... Wait!"

Without any further words she just tugged at the end of her pajama shirt, removing the item before tossing it ungracefully to the side.

"Much better" she admitted, not even trying to keep her voice down.

Tom tried to say something about keeping quiet, about the possibility that someone (as unlikely as it was) could have heard them, but no other sound apart from a chuckle exited his mouth. Instead he looked at her, admiring her body that now was partly exposed to him. He managed to sat up right, Sybil still on his lap, his arms enfolding her, pulling her closer to him, before starting to kiss her again.

Her hands moved around his shoulders, her nails digging in to his back muscles, her body moving against his, grinding (as much as possible) her hips so that his erection was rubbing against her sex, alleviating at least a little the ache she was feeling. Tom lazily kissed her chest, everywhere but where she wanted him to, teasing her with his mouth.

"Please" she whispered.

"Tom!" his name escaped her lips with a gasp as his mouth had finally settled on one of her nipples, his tongue drawing circles around it and his teeth nibbling at it every now and then, before alternate it with suckling.

"So good" he murmured as he detached his mouth from her only to take the other nipple in his mouth, and giving it the same treatment.

With a couple of swift movement his shirt was removed and, after having stepped out of her own pajama bottom, Sybil made Tom lie down again and started to kiss her way down to his groin with the intention of helping him remove his trousers but not before having teased him too. Her mouth reached his hipbones, and as she continued to move downwards she grabbed his erection (still constricted in his trousers) with her hands, causing him to hiss as he bucked his hips towards her.

"Sybil..." he moaned as her fingers wandered under the fabric of his trousers, slowly and languidly pulling them down, before throwing them to the floor to the rest of the clothes. Cupping his erection, she started to run her hands along it, only to be stopped by Tom shortly afterwards.

She rolled to the side and for a moment they just lied there, naked, both in a complete state of arousal, looking at each other. Tom stretched his hand out, caressing her shoulders and waist and finally moving closer to her, their bodies only inches apart. It was ridiculous really, that in the state of their arousal they had suddenly stopped, taking a moment for themselves instead of immediately moving on.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered, before moving closer to her and starting to kiss her again.

They rolled around, Tom now being on top of Sybil, his hands reaching down towards her sex, stroking it and teasing her clit. Sybil moan and bucked her hips, craving more of his touch in order to finally ease the ache that had been building inside her.

"Make love to me Tom. I want you to, please"

"I can't say no, can I?" he asked teasingly, before guiding the tip of his cock to the opening of her core.

"You're frightfully full of yourself... Mmmmh" She was cut off by the feeling of Tom's body fill hers.

Tom felt as if he could have lost it right then and there as he pushed inside her. He wasn't sure that he could have lasted long, already feeling as if he was on the edge. No matter how many times they had already made love in the past, they always took a moment to readjust to the sensation of their bodies being joined in the most intimate way possible. And just as always, Sybil gave him a loving smile, sign that he could have started to move.

"Love..." he murmured as he slowly started to thrust inside her, slow at first , his movements meeting hers, only to quicken and become more erratic. The tension kept growing, both their bodies started to stiffen and Sybil's toes curled as Tom managed to hit the right spot inside her.

"Sybil. I'm..."

"Let go, Tom"

His body stiffened, only to fall apart immediately afterwards, the pleasure overwhelming him. He kissed her and the screams caused by his orgasm echoed inside her mouth. He kept on moving, the rhythm never changing, if not increasing, to bring Sybil over the edge too.

"There! Oh yes, Tom... I..."

He moved again following Sybil instructions. Her body clenched down and she had her release, calling his name as pleasure struck her. Tom moved out of her and rolled onto his back, just beside Sybil, as they both looked at the ceiling and tried to regain their breath. Then, Sybil moved closer again, pressing her naked body against his and leaning her head on his chest as she usually did.

"I guess we managed to keep up our Christmas tradition," said Sybil after a while.

"Aye, that we did. And hopefully we didn't wake up the entire house."

"Even if they wake up, they are going to pretend nothing happened. The worst would be someone storming in."

"And find us naked together?" Tom laughed "We should find an excuse. After all, we made up five entire years of our lives; this is nothing compared to it."

"This is so much more, though we could always tell the truth," she paused a moment, "and as you know, I love telling the truth."

"And the truth is?"

"That I love you with every part of my being, and I'm not ashamed for it. Nor am I ashamed of this."

"Nor am I," he paused a moment, taking his time to look at her and smile, before brushing his lips against hers. "Oh my darling; I do love you so much," he then added.


End file.
